1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglass temple assembly, more particularly to an eyeglass temple assembly adapted to be pivoted to an eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many eyeglass wearers, not only are prescriptions on lenses critical, but comfort in wearing the eyeglasses, which is directly related to the design of eyeglass temples, is also of important consideration. A pair of conventional eyeglasses includes an eyeglass frame and two eyeglass temples that are pivoted respectively to two opposite ends of the eyeglass frame, and that are adapted to be worn on ears of the eyeglass wearer. The eyeglass temples normally overlap each other when stowed away, and are pivoted away from each other when in use for a maximum distance that is equal to the length of the eyeglass frame. However, since the length of the eyeglass frame is fixed after fabrication, when applied to a person having a face that is wider than the length of the eyeglass frame, not only is the pair of eyeglasses subject to unrecoverable deformation, but the face of the eyeglass wearer is also squeezed uncomfortably by the eyeglass temples.